Gara - Gara Kamu!
by TomatoCherry0225
Summary: Sakura yang masuk kelas baru, menjadi senior. Ia jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke Uchiha, classmatenya. Tapi, cinta pertamanya (yang dulu menolaknya) mencintainya. Siapakah cinta pertama Sakura? Keputusan apa yang akan Sakura ambil? (WARNING! : OOC inside, kependekan, typo, alur gaje, dll) My first fic, maaf kalo membosankan (-Maybe- DISCONTINUE)
1. Chapter 1

**Gara – gara Kamu!**

Keterangan :

AuthorPOV* : Narator

NormalPOV* : Sakura Haruno

Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

...x...

NormalPOV*

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku menjadi senior, alias naik ke kelas XI. By the way, namaku Sakura Haruno, mantan X C, calon XI A ^^. "Hey semua! Wah ... aku sangat gembira! Tetapi, kita bakalan pisah kelas gak? Kita kan 4 sekawan yang kompak!" tanya Tenten padaku, Temari dan Hinata saat sudah sampai di lap. Basket "Tadi aku sudah liat daftar anak dari kelas XI A – D digedung baru. Haruno Sakura, Tenten Mitarashi, Yamanaka Ino, sama Hinata Hyuuga dikelas XI A. Tapi, aku gak liat nama Sabaku no Temari tuh" ujarku "Gak papa kok! Kita kan bisa saling tau kalau ulangan! Jadinya santai deh" ucap Temari santai "Iya juga sih .." Hinata menyetujui "Tapi kan namanya licik!" sahutnya lagi "Hahaha ... ya sudah, dari pada kita ngomong – ngomong gaje disini, mendingan kita pewe dulu yuk!" ujarku menaruh tas diatas lap. Basket, semuanya langsung duduk sambil mendengarkan pidato dari KepSek Tsunade.

"Ah, gila! Kakiku pengkor naik ke kelas atas! Dilantai 3 coba .. argghh !" protes Tenten yang sudah duduk dibangku sebelahku, Hinata dibelakang kami bersama Ino dari kelas X A "Kau benar sekali Tenten!" sambung Ino. "Eh, ngemeng – ngemeng ... kok wali kelasnya gak dateng – dateng?" ujarku sambil mengerling jam tangan, "Ah, kebiasaan Guru Kakashi. Tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan!" sahut Hinata "Sumpah nih, walinya Guru Kakashi?! Tahun kemaren aku sudah sama guru Kakashi, edan!" kesal Ino.

Dan, berpanjang umurlah guru Kakashi karena baru diomongin udah nongol! "Maaf anak – anak, saya terlambat. Saya tesesat di .." "Jalan bernama kehidupan!" belum guru Kakashi selesai ngomong udah disamber omongan sewot anak – anak sekelas. "Ah .. kalian sudah tau style ku?" guru kakashi cengengesan dibalik maskernya, disahut 'Huuu!' oleh anak sekelas. Aku memutar mataku bosan, dan aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki sedang mendekat kesini. "Eh, siapa tuh?" ujarku menajamkan pendengaran "Gomen sensei, terlambat" ucap orang itu ngeloyor masuk kelas, terlihat semua gadis bertampang biasa saja. Setahuku, orang itu adalah paling tenar di KHS. "Dasar OSIS .." ucap guru Kakashi lirih, "Karena ada suatu halangan yang menyebabkan guru – guru belum boleh mengajar selama 3 minggu kedepan, kalian boleh bermain sepuasnya" "YEAAAAH! Guru Kakashi baik deh!" seru anak – anak lelaki yang memang terkenal suka main.

"Hoy!" suara seseorang mengagetkanku, "GYAAA!" langsung saja aku berbalik dan menjitak kepala orang itu, "Setan lo! Ngapain ngagetin aku?" aku mendelik kesal pada pelakunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dobe baka mantan X D? temen sewaktu SMPku sih, bareng Tenten :p "Aduh! Kau ini sama saja dengan Teme! Salah apa aku? Dicampakan .. dilupakan .." (Waduh, ketularan iklan XL nih!) "Halah, kebanyakan gaya! Emangnya ada apaan sih? Lagian teme itu siapeh, aku kenal aja enggak" ujarku sambil menatap heran Naruto dan melipat tanganku didepan dada "Itu tuh .. yang duduk dipojok belakang kanan" ujar Naruto, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada arah yang dituju Naruto. Oh em ji ... dia itu ternyata, orang yang tadi ngeloyor masuk kelas? Yang dibilang paling tenar se-KHS? Dia keren, cool, ganteng, dan ... "SAKURAA!" terdengar suara teriakan Naruto ditelinga kananku "Uh, apaan sih Naru! Kupingku gak budeg tau!" ucapku sambil memegangi telinga kananku yang penging, "Gak budeg dari hongkong? Aku panggil 4 kali aja sampe gak denger! Ya sudah, aku mau sama Tukang molor itu" ujar Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur pulas.

...x...

"Ino, apa kau tau siapa pemuda yang ... rambutnya seperti pantat ayam?" tanyaku malu – malu "Oh, dia itu Sasuke Uchiha. Kamu mau dengar sedikit ceritaku, hm?" ujarnya sambil mengajakku ke kantin "Boleh juga" "Jadi gini. Dia itu anaknya pendiem, apalagi sama cewek. Terus dia juga pernah pacaran sama yang namanya Yuki, tapi dia putus setelah 3 bulan karena Yuki itu playgirl" "Terus?" "Waktu kelas X A, dia pernah suka sama aku dan nembak aku berkali - kali. Tapi aku tolak" "Kenapa?" "Karena aku suka sama ... err, Sai. Jangan bilang siapa – siapa lho!" pintanya dengan muka merah (lagi bayangin mukanya Sai kali), aku menaikan jari telunjuk dan tengahku membentuk huruf 'V' "Terus, dia putus asa dan gak mau pacaran lagi. Sampe sekarang dia masih jomblo" "Oh, tapi kamu bisa simpen rahasia kan, Ino?" tanyaku, Ino mengangguk mantap, "Kayaknya aku ... suka sama dia"

Twing

"SERIUSS?!" pekik Ino, aku hanya mengangguk pasrah "OMG, kamu harus segera PDKT sama dia" "What the hell?!" "Ayo, ini peluang emas buat kamu untuk jadi pacar dia! Frontal dikit si napa?" "OMG Hellowww ... aku itu bisa frontal terkecuali sama orang yang aku suka, okeeh?" ujarku "Ya sudah ... yang penting jangan sakit hati kalau dia diambil orang" jawabnya.

Aku terus mencuri pandang kearah pemuda itu. Terkadang aku blushing, dan tersenyum aneh, "Sakura, kamu kenapa sih? Kehabisan obat, ya?" ujar Tenten meledek "Apaan sih, ten?! Enak aja, emangnya aku gila apa?" ujarku lalu melirik kebalakang, OMG dia lagi main gitar! Tapi, aku gak bisa gitar, bisanya keyboard atau piano. "Ehm, sepertinya aku tau kamu lagi liat siapa. Pasti Uchiha Sasuke, ya?" "Eh, kok tau? Ups ..." aku menutup mulutku ' **Sakura kau Baka!** ' kenapa bisa keceplosan coba, haaaah? "Cieee ... kau suk–hmph-" aku langsung menutup mulut Tenten "Heh, jangan buat yang aneh – aneh atau kau mau kulaporkan pada Neji kalau kau suka padanya, hm?" ujarku melepaskan bengkamanku "Iya deh .. sorry mba brohh!" ujar Tenten lalu memasang tanda peace.

Pulang sekolah, pikiranku terpenuhi oleh wajah Sasuke, bagaimana dia tersenyum diantara teman – temannya, haah ... sungguh menawan! Tapi kok dia dingin kalo sama cewe ya? yah, paling tidak itu cukup membuat hariku lebih indah dari biasanya! Kalo sampe pacaran? Oh, aku langsung kena serangan jantung. "Tadaima" ujarku "Okaeri, eh, Imoutoku tercintong sudah pulang!" "Eh, Nii-san, gak usah lebay deh!" ujarku kepada Nii-sanku tersayong Sasori, "Haah, kamu ini! Ayo masuk, Nii-san udah buatin mie ramen tuh" "Dari minggu kemaren, kebanyakan ramen, ramen, ramen ... lama – lama aku jadi seperti Naruto!" aku mencibir "Hehehe ... syukuri apa yang ada!" jawab Nii-san innocent, Nii-san, Nii-san ... ck, ck, ck.

Selesai makan, aku berganti baju dan memasang headset, lalu menyetel lagu, My First Love – Nikka Costa, dan Take Me To Your Heart – Michael Learns To Rock. "Aku harus merebut hatinya!" tekadku, disela – sela mendengarkan lagu.

...x...

3 minggu kemudian~

Huaa ... capek! Kenapa sih harus dilantai 3, gak dilantai 2? Kakiku lama – lama sengkleh! Akhirnya aku sampe dikelas, dan ... 3 orang doang? Astaghfirullah, Ya Tuhan, Astaga, yang lain pada kemana? Kan sekarang udah jam setengah 7. "Eh, Lee. Yang lain pada kemana?" "Ano ... belum pada berangkat" jawabnya, aku menghela nafas lalu menaruh tas. Ino dan Hinata belum berangkat, Tenten udah berangkat sih ... tapi gak keliatan orangnya. Aku memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan sekolah di beranda depan kelas.

Aku merasakan angin berhembus dan menerbangkan beberapa anak rambutku. Deg. Kok tiba – tiba jantungku berdetak cepet gini sih? Kutengok kekanan, gak ada siapa – siapa. Kutengok kekiri, astaga ... kulihat Sasuke sedang berjalan kemari, dan sepertinya akan masuk kelas. Aku memalingkan muka dan menarik nafas dalam – dalam. Saat dia berpapasan denganku, kucium aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya, karena memang jarak kami cukup dekat. "Huft ... hampir aja blushing!" ujarku sambil mengelus dada.

"Sakura!" "Eh, ada apa?" "Kau tau, sebaiknya kau move on saja!" ujar Ino to the point "Hah? Kenapa? Aku gak bisa move on kalo gak tau apa alasannya" jawabku "Ah, sudahlah! Daripada kau tersakiti nantinya, aku duduk bersamamu ya!" "Ok, sip!" aku mengacungkan jempolku, lalu aku termenung, "Move on? Tapi ... apa dia udah punya pacar?"

Teng teng teng ...

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua anak berhamburan keluar sekolah. Aku memilih jalan santai bersama Tayuya keluar sekolah. "Hmm .. Tay, kau tau tidak, siapa yang jadi pacarnya Sasuke?" "Oh, soal itu. Mm .. bukannya Matsuri yang jadi pacarnya Sasuke?"

JEDEEERRR!

"APA?! Jadi Mastsuri yang jadi pacarnya Sasuke?" "Yap, jangan cemburu ya! hahaha ..." "Huft. Iya iya ..." ujarku lesu. Ternyata, selama ini .. Matsuri itu pacarnya Sasuke.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung on facebook dan langsung update status.

What's on your mind? :

Oh, jadi kamu udah sama dia? Ya udah, yang penting kamu bahagia. Kalo kamu bahagia, aku juga bahagia kok. Meskipun bukan karena aku :')

[Update]

Messages :

To : The Yamanaka Ino

From : Haruno Sakura

Ino, aku sudah tahu kalau orangnya itu Matsuri, bener kan? kan, kan, kan?. Iya sih, bikin envy berat! Gilaaa!

From : The Yamanaka Ino

Hehehe, tuh kan! ya udah, kita bicarain disekolah aja ok?

To : The Yamanaka Ino

From : Haruno Sakura

Ya, ok sip! ;) SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! (0.0) #gayanyaLee wkwkwk!

From : The Yamanaka Ino

Wakakakak! Virusnya si Lee ternyata menular! =)) Udah dulu ya, bye!

To : The Yamanaka Ino

From : Haruno Sakura

Siip! Bye piggy!

From : The Yamanaka Ino

Dasar forehead! :p

"Eh stress! Gila. Lagi ketawa kenapa tuh? Jangan – jangan obatnya abis nih?" tiba – tiba Nii-san sudah berada disebelah ranjangku "Nii-san yang stress! Orang aku lagi ketawa gara – gara chat di facebook!" "Ada – ada aja nih, Imouto! Yuk makan, ada daging barbeque kesukaanmu tuh" "Uyeah! Arigatou Nii-sanku tersayongg ...!" ujarku lalu memeluk Nii-san dengan bangga, "Iya, Imoutoku tercintong .. yuk makan" "Yosh!" lalu aku dan Nii-san menuju keruang makan.

"x2 + 5x – 50 itu berapa ya? Nii-san .. ini hasilnya berapa?" ujarku sambil menunjukan buku matematika,

"Oh, itu caranya gini, terus jumlahnya ini ... hasilnya, (x + 10) (x - 5)"

"Makasih Nii-san! Ah, besok ada seni musik, ajarin main gitar ya!"

"Tumben nih, mintanya gitar. Biasanya main piano sendiri. Ya ok .."

"Yeay! Nii-san baik deh!"

"Imoutoku tercintong, gak usah lebay deh!"

"Yee .. Nii-san kali yang lebay!"

Setelah menyelesaikan PR matematika, Sejarah, dan Geografi, Nii-san mengajariku cara bermain gitar. Kunci C, G, E minor, dan lainnya. Kenapa aku milih gitar? Karena Sasuke juga bisa main gitar :p

"Baiklah anak – anak. Siapa yang sudah bisa main alat musik?" tanya Guru Kurenai. Semua anak hanya diam kecuali aku, Sasuke, Shion, dan Saki. "Uchiha, maju kedepan. Mainkan salah satu alat musik ini" didepan ruang musik terpampang piano, gitar, dan drum. Sasuke mengambil gitar dan duduk dibangku lalu memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi. Lagu yang ia mainkan adalah Beautiful Girl – Christian Bautista. "Wah .. suaranya bagus ya?" "Bagus sekali!" "Keren" itulah bisik – bisik dari anak – anak sekelas musik. "Kau memilih calon presiden hatimu dengan tepat Sakura" ujar Tenten, "Hahaha ... kau ini!" aku menyikut lengan Tenten main – main.

Lagu selesai dimainkan, tapi jantungku masih berdebar dengan kencang. Aku menatap Sasuke dalam diam, dan ... OMG! Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Dia, menatapku?! Aku langsung memalingkan muka dan bersiul kecil, seolah tak terjadi apapun, "Heh, jangan GR dulu! Siapa tau dia ngeliatin Ino bukan kamu" ujar Tayuya "Becandanya jelek! Slekedep!" "Haruno, maju kedepan" "Aku sensei?" "Siapa lagi siswa bernama Haruno selain kamu disini, manis" "Hehehe .." aku bangkit lalu memainkan gitar yang sama seperti yang dimainkan Sasuke. Aku memainkan lagu Ikomono Gakari – Uruwashiki Hito (author sebenernya gak tau pasti artine apa sih, :3).

"Wah ... indah sekali" "Ya, keren" "Wah" setidaknya itu yang kudengar. Dan entahlah, saat ini, seakan – akan aku lupa orang yang selama ini membuatku jatuh hati. Seperti angin lalu saja.

AuthorPOV*

"Hey Teme, kau tau? Sakura itu pandai sekali bermusik, mungkin kau akan bersaing dengannya" Uchiha bungsu itu langsung menatap Sakura lekat – lekat, "Hn, terserahlah" "Kau memang tidak punya selera, Teme!" "Ck. Diam Dobe!" Naruto merenggut kesal dan memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kau ini! Santai sedikit lah!" "Terus ... masalahnya buat aku apa?" tiba – tiba Kiba nyerudug (?) pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke "Bisa kau pergi Kiba? Aku alergi bulu anjing" "Hahaha! Dasar penyayang hewan!" gelak tawa Naruto pecah sedangkan Kiba memanyunkan bibirnya marah "Masih mending aku! Daripada Shino, pake bawa laler sama tawon kemana – mana! Mana pake kacamata hitam segala lagi" "BHAHAHA!"

Sakura selesai memainkan lagunya dan langsung duduk kembali. "Baiklah, sekarang. Semuanya bentuk kelompok beranggota 4 orang, untuk belajar bermain gitar atau piano" ujar Guru Kurenai, "Sakura aku denganmu ya?" "Saki .. aku mau sama kamu!" "Shion, kita bertiga sama kamu ya?" "Saku-chan .. sama kamu, ya?" setidaknya itulah teriakan yang terdengar ditelinga Sakura, Shion, dan Saki, sedangkan laki – laki terus meminta Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan untuk 5 serangkai musik :v.

BRAAK

"Tadaima ..." ujar Sakura langsung menggebrak pintu rumah, "O may gott ... Imouto! Kau ini, nanti pintu rumah bisa rusak tahu! Dan yang kena marah pastilah aniki, hedeeh ... pintu rumah kita kan harganya mahal dan bla bla bla ..." Sasori langsung terbirit – birit menghampiri Sakura dan mengomelinya, sedangkan Sakura menghempaskan dirinya disofa "Bodo amat" ujarnya langsung meminum air mineral. "Kau ini! Untung Kaa-san dan Tou-san tak ada" "Ya ya ya ... aku keatas dulu" jawab Sakura lalu dengan gontai berjalan kelantai 2 "Dasar Imouto" Sasori langsung geleng – geleng kepala melihat sikap adiknya itu.

Sakura melempar asal tas selempangnya, lalu mendudukan diri ditepi ranjang, "Haaah ... tadi guru Kurenai itu gila! Masak aku kelompoknya paling banyak sendiri? 6 orang coba, yang lain 4, cape deh!" Sakura mengeluarkan segala uneg – unegnya lalu menidurkan diri secara kasar dan guling kesana kemari, akhirnya tertidur lelap.

"Imouto bangun! Iih, ni anak susah banget bangun .. gebuk bantal lho! Satu ... dua ... tiga ... empat ... li-hmph!-" "Nii-san apaan sih! Ganggu orang aja!" Sakura melompat dari ranjang dan melesat kearah lemarinya, "Gimana gak diganggu, hm? Makan belum, ganti baju aja belum!" Sasori berkacak pinggang sambil mengetukan kaki kanannya (?) ke lantai dengan irama, "Ah, hehehe ... gomen, abis capek banget! Guru Kurenai lagi apa banget koh, masa aku anggota kelompoknya paling banyak?" jawab Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi, "Oh, getoh ... terus aku harus ngapain?" jawab Sasori meledek "Tanyakan kepada rumput yang bergoyang!" sahut Sakura disusul gelak tawa dari dalam kamar mandi, "Oh, mau cari masalah nih?" Sasori berjalan mendekatkan diri ke pintu kamar mandi Sakura, "NII-SAN! DASAR MESUM!" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi, lagi.

"Tau aja mau buka pintu kamar mandi!"

"Ya tau lah! Nii-san kan sering nonton yang gitu tuh ..."

"Gila kamu! Nii-san gak pernah gitu!"

"Yeiy .. dirumah sok alim. Dikampus, ngapain coba?"

"Terserah loh ajach!" jawab Sasori alay lalu pergi keluar kamar Sakura.

Drrrt ... Drrt ...

Ponsel Sakura bergetar, ia menggramak tangannya ke atas tempat tidur, sedangkan matanya fokus kedepan melihat film The Twilight Saga Eclipse yang diputar dari kaset DVD. "Halo?" _**"Sakura, apa kau tau? Sasuke dan Matsuri sudah putus!"**_ teriak seseorang dari seberang sana, membuat Sakura harus menjauhkan sedikit jarak dari ponsel ke telinganya. Terpaksa Sakura mem-pause filmnya sejenak,

"Ini siapa sih?"

"_**Yaelah! Ini aku Tenten"**_

"Oh. By the way, kamu serius?!"

"_**Serius! Kalo kamu gak percaya, tanya aja sama Sasuke"**_

"Gila kali ya? aku nanya gituan sama Sasuke, gak penting banget sih?"

"_**Ya udah, besok tanyain Ino aja. Dia itu papan informasi buat kamu! Lengkap deh informasinya, dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kakinya Sasuke"**_

"Sok banget kamu! Ya udah, aku tutup ya?"

"_**Yosh!"**_

NormalPOV*

Kalau aku bisa teriak, aku akan berteriak sekeras – kerasnya. Mereka putus? Jujur, aku seneng banget. Tapi, aku masih ragu untuk nyatain perasaanku ke Sasuke. Aku takut, kejadian saat aku menyatakan perasaanku ke Gaara terulang lagi ..

Flashback on :

Waktu chat bbm ...

Sabaku no Gaara

Kamu suka sama siapa sih?

Itu rahasia Gaara. Dan kau tak perlu tahu itu

Plis .. jawab dong!

Gak boleh

Yah, tuh kan. pliiss ...

Ok, tapi kamu jangan marah ya?

Janji ^^v

Aku suka sama kamu, puas?

Gaara lama banget sih balesnya! Apa dia jadi benci aku sekarang?

Drrt .. Drrrrt ...

Ah, Gaara mbales nih!

Sabaku no Gaara

Oh, gitu

GUBRRAAAK!

Yah, Gaara .. kamu jahat! Gak bisa apa ngehargain perasaan cewek?

Flashback off :

Ya, aku harus bertahan pada prinsipku. Tak boleh menyatakan perasaan kepada cowo, sebelum dia menyatakannya kepadamu. Jika dia tidak menyatakannya, berhentilah mencintai karena itu pilihan yang tidak tepat untukmu. Yosh! Semangat!

"Kalian sudah mengerjakan PR matematika?" tanyaku lalu mengambil buku serta alat tulis, dan langsung melesat menuju meja Tenten dan Hinata, "Oh, iya! Kita kelupaan!" jawab mereka serempak dengan senyum innocent, "Cape deh! Ya udah, ayo kita ngerjain bareng" aku meraih kursi disebelah Hinata, didepan mejanya Tenten (ngadep papan tulis dan pintu masuk)

Tap tap tap

"Kayaknya ada yang dateng tuh" ujarku sambil menulis rumus matematika, "Yayangmu tuh, dateng!" bisik Tenten, aku menoleh dengan kecepatan kilat. Yap, itu adalah Sasuke. Dan .. wait wait, apa aku gak salah nih? Dia ngelirik aku?! Ini ngelirik benci atau ada sesuatu dibalik lirikan itu? "Ciee .. yang dilirikin" bisik Hinata sambil menyikut pelan bahuku, "Tapi kan aku belum bisa mastiin" sahutku lalu kembali menulis, "Bisa aja dia ngelirik benci ke aku, ya kan?" tambahku diikuti keluarnya Sasuke dari kelas, "Iya sih, betul .. tapi paling engga 50 – 50 kan, peluangnya?" ujar Tenten kemudian, "Hmph ... yeah" ujarku sambil melirik kearah pintu kelas sejenak lalu kembali menulis.

Teng teng teng ...

Huft, akhirnya istirahat juga! Capek banget nih, nulis terus! pelajaran guru Gai. Harusnya sih olahraga praktek, tapi karena hujan gagal deh. jadinya teori OR-nya. "Hey, ke kantin yuk! Lama nih gak kekantin" pinta Ino padaku, yang disusul anggukan Tenten, "Gimana ya, aku males nih turun .. hujan nih" rengekku "Ya, ga papa sih. Aku ikut" ujar Hinata "Yah, aku sendirian dong! cepek deeeh .. -_-" yaudah deh, sana pergi. Aku nitip roti melon aja ya, gak pake lama" sahutku lalu membuka flip iPad-ku dan memasang headset, lalu memutar serial TV kesukaanku Mahabharata! ("Heleeh .. author ada – ada aja!" "Gyahaha.. sekali – sekali dong, pake film india. Jarang ada kan?" :3) "Sendirian aja nih?" "GYAA ... Naruto! Mengagetkanku saja!" aku mengelus dadaku pelan, "Sepertinya kau sedang beruntung, karena aku tak akan menghajarmu. Berhubung aku sedang menonton film dan ... hujan" sahutku kemudian menatap layar iPadku dan serius menonton film "Arigatou Sakura-chaaaan!" teriak Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar lalu berlari keluar kelas, "Ada – ada saja si Naruto"

KRIEEET,

Seseorang masuk, segera kutolehkan kepalaku kearah pintu masuk, berharap roti pesananku datang, dan ... ternyata itu si Sasuke. Eh, sejak kapan aku jadi gini? Ahaha .. mungkin faktor keseriusanku menonton film.

Tap, tap, tap ..

Langkahnya semakin dekat, mendekat kearahku. Aku bersikap cuek bebek dan tetap melihat layar iPadku yang sedang memutar film. Dan ..

Wuuuss ...

Oh My God! Hembusan angin Sasuke saat berjalan sampai terasa olehku! Apa dia sedekat itu sama aku, haaaaaaah?. Aku menolehkan kepalaku sejenak kebelakang, ternyata dia sedang mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya (Ya iyalah! Emangnya ngambil buku dimana lagi selain ditas, dengan tanda kutip kalo disekolah). Yah, kembali kepada sifat cuek bebekku saat sedang menonton film, peduli amat sama dia. Amat aja gak peduli -_- (Hadeuuh ...), ngapain aku peduli? Bodo deh, yang penting aku bisa melanjutkan acara nontonku dengan hikmat :v, dan kurasakan hembusan angin saat Sasuke berjalan keluar, "Haah .. arome citrus yang menyegarkan" ucapku selirih mungkin dan kembali serius.

"Hello! Sakura, nih roti melonnya. tangkap" tiba – tiba saja Tenten, Hinata, dan Ino datang. Refleks aku menengadahkan tanganku keatas dan ...

SYUUUT ..

HAP

"Hahai .. dapat! Thanks guys!" aku membuka bungkus roti melonku dan menggigitnya, mengunyahnya dengan nikmat agar dapat merasakan sensasi rasa melon yang dapat dirasakan oleh lidahku. Ok itu berlebihan, kita back to the story. "Wah, nonton apa nih? Ikutan dong!" Tenten mencopot salah satu headset yang terpasang ditelingaku, "Mahabha .." "MAHABHARATA! KYAAA .. KENAPA GAK NUNGGU AKU? Kau jahat sekali, padahalkan aku juga suka Mahabharata" belum juga selesai ngomong, udah disamber duluan lowongan ngomongnya (?) sama Tenten. "Duh, gak usah teriak juga kali! Hedeuh .. lagian, kalo kamu belum bilang, mana aku tau dodol!" ujarku sambil meliriknya, lalu kembali menonton, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan heran.

-2 minggu kemudian-

"Ok, now .. kids, open your books page 31. There is a dialogue, betweet Miss Pooty and Desi. Well, what date is it?" ucap Kurenai-sensei, guru bahasa Inggris. "Twenty fifth, September, two thousand and fourteenth" ucap semuanya serempak, yah .. walaupun aku tau ini semua akan terjadi, "Who's number 25?" tanya Kurenai-sensei sambil membuka buku absen "Sakura, bu guru!" "Kalian ini seperti anak SD saja!" aku melipat tanganku didepan dada dan memanyunkan bibirku, sedangkan Hinata yang duduk disebelahku tertawa geli, "Ok, Sakura. Kau jadi Desi. Oh, jangan .. kau jadi Miss Pooty. Dan yang jadi Desi, cowo. Sakura yang memilih" ujar Kurenai-sensei, aku langsung sweatdrop dan pura – pura berfikir "Hmm .. siapa ya?" "SASUKE BU ! SASUKE SAJA!" "Sasuke saja Sakura!" "Sakura, pilih Sasuke saja!" "Ciee .. " "Ihiiy ..." terbongkar sudah rahasiaku "Whats wrong with Sasuke?" tanya Kurenai-sensei lalu maju ke mejaku (meja paling depan, barisan tengah. Jadi tempat transit favorite guru - guru) "Iya, lagian gak ada yang special juga! Biasa aja" "HALAAAAH ... Sok banget kamu!" seru anak perempuan serempak. Duh, aku semakin terpojok! "Kalo special itu, patnernya bukan manusia. Tapi SETAN!" ujarku garang dan semakin memanyunkan bibirku, sedangkan yang cewe pada cekikikan.

"Ok, Sasuke jadi Desi saja ya" "IHIIIRRR ... SUIT SUIT ... SUIT SUIT ..." -_- Kurenai-sensei jahat sekeles! Aku kan belum selesai memilih "Alright then, start the dialogue!" aku tau kalau Sasuke itu agak sedikit gelagapan saat membaca teks bahasa inggris, jadi aku memilih diam "Mum, today is the first snowing. Can I go outside?" ujarnya dengan sedikit terbata – bata,

"OK. Put on your boots and make sure wear your jacket"

"Ciee ... perhatian banget koh!" serempak murid perempuan, aku menggerutu kesal, "Its so cold. I can't feel my hand" sahut Sasuke dari belakang

"Take out the gloves from the cupboard. And don't forget your earmuffs"

"Done. Now, can I play and build a snowman?" jawab Sasuke dengan kata 'build a snowman' dilantunkan seperti lagu yang dinyanyikan Anna (adiknya Queen Elsa. Yang waktu masih kecil) di film Frozen itu lho! Yang membuat gelak tawa diseluruh kelas pecah,

"Hahaha .. hmph- OK, but not too long. We don't want you cacth cold"

"OK, mum"

"Hahaha ... ternyata Sasuke yang notabene orang cuek bebek dan sedingin manusia kutub itu bisa ngelucu juga!" puji (?) Kurenai-sensei "OK, you all make the exercise page 31, under the dialogues. And don't make noise while I'm go out, understand?" "Yes, I do. Ma'am!" "Good, now keep silent okay?" terus Kurenai-sensei pergi keluar kelas. "Sial banget sih hidup aku hari ini" ucapku lirih lalu menghela nafas.

Haah, akhirnya istirahat juga! Tapi abis ini, pelajaran apa? Sejarah dan Pengetahuan Dunia, capek deh! mana gurunya Anko-sensei yang suka banget nyanyi. Sama aja pelajaran seni musik itu mah #Ngek. "Haaah ..." aku mengeluh panjang, satu persatu murid keluar dari kelas. Dan yang tersisa aku, Sin, Yin – yin, Teri dan ... kurasa yang terakhir Sasuke deh. Sin, melewati diriku sambil menyeringai, lalu meninggalkan kelas. Yin – yin dan Teri sepertinya akan beranjak, tapi buru – buru aku meninggalkan mereka dan kebetulan Tenten ada diberanda tak jauh dari pintu kelas. Langsung kuserudug tubuhnya dengan tubuhku (?) "Eh, monyet!" ucapnya terkaget, sedangkan aku nyengir ria "Hehe .. kaget bu?" "Duh, apaan sih? Aku tuh gak lesbi .. lepasin pelukannya gak?" "Ih, lagian siapa juga yang betah lama – lama sama kamu?" aku beranjak berdiri disamping kanannya, dan bertopang dagu diatas pilar yang membentang. Tiba – tiba, Ino terbirit – birit keluar dari dalam kelas. "Kalian ini! Meninggalkanku berdua dengan Sasuke didalam kelas! Itu tidak lucu tahu" ujar Ino lalu berdiri diantara kami "Eh?" sahutku dan Tenten serempak "Aku malah tak tahu jika kau didalam kelas" sambungku lalu melongok kedalam kelas lewat kaca pintu.

Disana, terpampang Sasuke yang sedang menundukan kepalanya ke atas meja yang ditopang dengan tangan yang dilipat. Sepertinya dia tidur. "Masuk aja sana!" Tenten mendorongku kecil, tapi sempat mengenai pintu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi, KRIEET atau semacamnya. Untung Sasuke tak bangun. "Kau ini! Gila apa? Kalo Sasuke bangun gimana?" ujarku kesal, "Hahaha, jujur aja tadi kamu senengkan waktu bahasa Inggris?" Tenten tiba – tiba nyrempet "Um .. biasa aja tuh. Kalo mau special, patnerku tuh setan! Bukan manusia!" ujarku langsung melipat dada dan cemberut. "Eh, daripada disimpen terus, mending diucapin aja. Ini waktu yang tepat! Dia sendirian dan tak ada siapapun" ujar Ino enteng "Kalian gila kali ya?" "Kalo gitu baiklah, Aku dan Tenten akan mengucapkannya" Ino mulai melenggangkan dirinya masuk kedalam kelas, Aku segera mencengkram tangannya kuat, dan menggeleng dengan keringat dingin mengucur dikedua pelipisku. "Tenten, masuk!" teriak Ino kemudian, "OK Boss!" Tenten berlari kecil masuk kedalam kelas, aku langsung menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya. Kini kedua tersangka (?) sedang berusaha memberontak dari cengkramanku yang kuat. Dan mereka berhasil lepas. Oh Hebat.

Aku ikut mengekor mereka masuk kedalam kelas, sambil berteriak. "Ino please... jangan dong! Aku kan malu jadinya!" aku jatuh terduduk dengan sendirinya didepan pintu masuk, namun segera berdiri "Tenten .. please! Kau jahat! Kalian jahat! OK FIX, situ ngomong aja ! Lozz .. emangnya aku peduli apa sama kalian, haaaah?" aku langsung melenggang keluar kelas, dan duduk ditangga yang agak jauh. Hatiku berharap-cemas, jika mereka ngomong yang aneh aneh gimana? Dan gimana kalo Sasuke dengan mentah – mentah menjawab seperti yang dilakukan Gaara padaku? Arrggh .. perfect sudah penderitaanku "Duh, mereka bener – bener gila!" aku menjambak rambutku frustasi, aku mengerling jam tanganku. 3 menit terlewat. Aku menggulung lengan bajuku, siap – siap melontarkan berbagai marahan yang sudah tak bisa ditampung lagi pada Tenten dan Ino. Dan mereka sudah ada diberanda depan kelas. "Kalian buat apa, hah? Seneng udah ngasih tau? Seneng seneng seneng seneng seneng ... seneng?" aku menjewer pelan telinga mereka, lalu melepasnya "Ampun cikgu, kami hanya melapor pada Sasuke saja cikgu .. ampun" gaya Tenten dan Ino meniru Upin dan Ipin, oh .. benar – benar seperti anak kecil, "So .. gimana?" "Kami ngomong gini ..."

Flashback on :

"Hoy, Sasuke" Ino menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, "Hm?" kepala Sasuke terangkat dengan mata yang sangat sayu, seperti habis tidur "Sakura menyukaimu lho!" ucap Tenten kemudian, "Terus .. aku harus ngapain?" ucapnya sahutnya lalu mengucek matanya, sedangkan Ino dan Tenten hanya geleng – geleng kepala. "Ya sudah, sana lanjutin bobonya yah! bye" ucap Tenten, sedangkan Sasuke kembali ke posisi semula.

Flashback off :

" ... Jadi gitu" jelas Ino disertai kikikan kecil yang terus ngeloyor keluar dari mulut Tenten, "Tuh kan, jawabannya sama seperti Gaara. Cuek bebek dan sedingin manusia kutub kau tahu!" "Hey, tapi kan kedaannya masih setengah sadar? Jadi, mana mungkin dia mengetahui yang kami ucapkan sepenuhnya" sahut Tenten "OK, tapi ini rahasia kita berempat .. eh, berlima dengan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa" "Janji!" ucap mereka berdua serempak dengan menaikan jari kelingking tangan kanan. "Ngomong – ngomong, kalian tadi kenapa neriakin namanya Sasuke hah? Kan aku jadi malu tau!" ujarku dan langsung memanyunkan bibirku, "Heh, dianya itu lengob banget tau! Masak waktu diteriakin gitu dia gini nih. Apa koh, kenapa? Aku kenapa?. Gitu, LOL tau mukane! wakakakak" sahut Ino "Hahaha .. itu super duper lengob!" tambah Tenten, mau tak mau aku pun tertawa. Hah, meskipun sial, tapi yah lucu juga sih :3

"Tadaima" ucap Nii-san, sementara aku melepas sepatuku. "Okaeri. Eh, Sakura udah pulang" ujar Kaa-san lalu aku nyengir kuda, "Yeiy .. Kaa-san, aku gak dianggap!" Nii-san langsung memanyunkan bibirnya, "Iya, sayangku ... kamu sudah pulang?" kaa-san beralih mencubit gemas pipi Nii-san, aku tertawa terbahak, "Hahaha .. Nii-san kek anak kecil aja! Wakakakakak ..." aku memegangi perutku yang mulai sakit tertawa, "Seneng seneng seneng seneng seneng? Seneng?!" Nii-san mulai cemberut, sedangkan kaa-san terkikik melihat tingkah kami berdua. "Hihihi .. kalian berdua, ayo makan. Kaa-san dan tou-san sudah menyiapkan .." "Steak smoked beef dengan extra cheese?! Yeay!" ucapku dan Nii-san serempak, memotong ucapan kaa-san dan langsung berlari ke ruang makan. Sedangkan kaa-san geleng – geleng kepala atas tingkah kami.

Hari ini –ralat, malam ini adalah malam minggu. Aku tengah duduk diruang keluarga menunggu serial TV kesukaanku, kalian sudah tahu kan? Mahabharata. "Hah, imouto ... memangnya film itu bagus?" tanya nii-san, aku menghela nafas pelan lalu menoleh "Makanya, dilihat dulu! Bentar lagi pasti mulai kok" ucapku lalu menatap lurus kearah TV, "KYAA ... Mulai Nii-san!" seruku, disertai menegaknya tubuh nii-san secara kilat, "Hah? Apa .. apa?!" tanyanya dengan muka lengob, "Filmnya mulai Nii-san" ujarku lalu menonton TV.

-30 menit kemudian-

"Selesai, yuk keatas nii ... san ..." ucapku yang terjeda, ternyata Nii-san dengan posisi tidak elit (kepala mendongak disenderan sofa, dan mulut ternganga serta terdengar dengkuran kecil. Sementara kaki kanannya, tergantung ditepi atas sofa) sudah tertidur "Yaah ... Nii-san, cepek deh!" aku menepuk jidatku pelan lalu masuk kedalam kamar.

-Hari senin-

Seperti hari – hari biasanya, aku pergi kesekolah dengan Nii-san. Didalam mobil, aku sibuk bercerita sampai – sampai ludahku muncrat kemana – mana, hehehe .. enggak ding! Bohong aja. "Tau gak Nii-san? Dan waktu pertemuannya arjuna dan drupadi itu tuh .. mesraaaaaaaa ... banget! Kyah .. aku jadi envy! Andai itu aku dengan pantat ayam .. hah, itu cuma mimpi deh" ujarku mengeluh, "Yee .. itu mah, pantesnya Nii-san sama Konan" Gyah? Nii-san sama Konan-chan? "Heh! Nii-san jangan terlalu nge-fly! Nanti jatuhnya sakit tau, sakhittt .. dan sakitnya tuh disini nih" aku menunjuk hatiku sendiri, lebih tepatnya .. jantung "Ente juga keles! Pake sok – sokan gitu, jiaah .. jangan harap kamu bisa kayak gitu sama Uchiha bungsu si manusia kutub! Ngimpi Kelezzz ..!" "OMG Helloww ... tadi aku juga ngomong 'mungkin itu cuma mimpi' lagian dia bukan manusia kutub .. yang dibicarain sama nii-san!" ujarku alay lebay, "Hmm ... yeah yeah .. turun gih, dah sampe" "Hn" "Weleh, sejak kapan pake logatnya di Uchiha? Haaaaah?" "Sejak zaman nenek moyang!" ujarku sewot lalu masuk ke sekolah.

Aku sampai dikelas, aku langsung masuk dan menaruh tas. Kemudian keluar ke beranda kelas. "Hmm ... Cuma mimpi ya?" ujarku berfikir tentang kata – kata yang diucapkan Nii-san

"_**Ente juga keles! Pake sok – sokan gitu, jiaah .. jangan harap kamu bisa kayak gitu sama Uchiha bungsu si manusia kutub! Ngimpi Kelezzz ..!"**_

Yah, mungkin Nii-san benar, cuma mimpi saja. Pertemuan yang tanpa disangka – sangka dalam satu tempat. Yap, cuma mimpi. "Tapi paling tidak ada peluang kan?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Wuss ..

Siapa yang lewat? Koh anginnya kenceng banget? Ah, liat aja deh. aku menoleh ke kiri, lebih tepatnya melirik. Dari sudut mataku, terlihat jelas Sasuke sedang berjalan kearah pintu masuk kelas. Dan, ya Tuhan! Apa aku tak salah lihat? Dia melirik kearahku? Apa ada yang aneh dari penampilanku? Dan kurasa tidak. "Dia itu kenapa sih? Aneh banget" ujarku lalu bertopang dagu diatas pilar pembatas, merenung.

"Baiklah, ibu sudahi pelajaran IPA sampai disini. Kalian boleh istirahat lebih awal" ujar Shizune-sensei, dan semua murid keluar kelas. aku pun segera keluar kelas bersama Ino, Hinata, Tayuya dan Tenten. "Mau ke kantin atau kopsis?" tanya Tenten "Ke kantin saja, pastilah sepi" usulku, akhirnya kita berlima pergi ke kantin.

Angin berhembus dengan agak kencang hari ini. Anak rambutku sedikit tergoyang, "Wah, semilir sekali! Jarang – jarang kan ngerasain kayak gini selain di beranda depan kelas?" ujar Hinata, "Ya, hmm ... sejuk!" tambah Tenten, yang lain hanya manggut – manggut.

Begitu sampai dikantin, kami langsung ke kedai tempat menjual makanan favotire kami.

Deg

Kenapa nih? Kok aku ngerasa deg – degan saat memilih makanan? Aku mendongak kedepan, Ya Tuhan! Sasuke persis disebelah ibu kantin yang juga sedang memilih makanan, bersama Naruto, Kiba, Neji, dan Sai. Kalau dipikir – pikir, persis seperti pertemuan pertama Arjuna dan Drupadi yang berada disatu tempat, namun secara tak diduga. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku kecil, lalu membayar makanannya dan lekas pergi.

"Hah .. hah .. hah .." ujarku yang sedikit ngos – ngosan begitu sampai di depan tangga dasar, "Haaaah ... Sakuraah .. kenapa .. kau tiba – tiba seperti itu? Heh? Kami kan .. jadi kaget!" protes Ino lalu mengelap peluh yang ada didahinya dengan punggung tangannya, sementara yang lain mengangguk setuju, "Iya! Eh, temenin beli minum yuk di kopsis" ujar Tayuya, kami berempat mengangguk lalu mengikut Tayuya ke kopsis.

Deg

Perasaan ini lagi! Sial! Kenapa selalu muncul sih? Orang Sasukenya aja lagi dikantin! "Eh, aku tunggu diluar saja ya" ujarku, "Iya, kita tunggu diluar ya?" ujar Hinata juga, lalu kami berdua keluar kopsis tanpa persetujuan mereka. Karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, kopsis sedikit ramai.

OMG! Itu kan Sasuke, dkk? kenapa tiba – tiba disini? Duh, kamu orang yang aneh Sasuke! "Hina, kenapa mereka tiba – tiba disini? Kayak ngekor tapi sembunyi - sembunyi" aku menyikut pelan bahu Hinata, lalu dengan otomatis dia menoleh kearah yang kumaksud. "Ngerasa diikutin kamu?" ledeknya, "Yah, habisnya ... disini gak ada siapa – siapa kecuali kelas X dan XI! Lagian, mereka pasti tak terlalu hafal nama – nama anak kelas X" ujarku geram, Hinata terkekeh pelan. Dan OMG! Dia melirikku lagi? Ok, sepertinya aku memang ke-GR-an tapi masa dia melirik Hinata yang notabene kekasih Naruto? Mana mungkin?! Terus, masa dia ngelirik tong sampah disebelahku? Iuh! Kalau seperti itu, harga diri Uchiha yang menempel di belakang nama panggilannya mau dikemanain?

"Hai, Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto yang sukses membuat aku tersadar dari lamunanku, "Eh?" ujarku menoleh kearah Naruto "Ya, Hai!" balasku, Hinata tersenyum manis, "Kalian berdua sedang apa?" "Menunggu Ino, Tayuya, dan Tenten" sahut Hinata "Lho, bukannya mereka sudah keluar?" tambah Neji "Eh?!" aku dan Hinata tersentak lalu melongok dari pintu masuk, benar saja! Tak ada ciri – ciri orang mirip Ino, Tayuya, dan Tenten. "Awas saja kalau ketemu, akan kuhajar mereka!" geramku lalu menyeret Hinata agar ikut denganku, melupakan kehadiran Sasuke bersama Naruto, dkk.

AuthorPOV*

"Hei, Teme. Kapan kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke, "Mungkin siang ini" ujarnya datar, "Oke, akan ku beritahu Sakura, dan Ino. Atau mungkin mereka semua" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya "Cukup Ino dan Sakura saja. Aku tak mau ada yang lain" ujar Sasuke, "Baiklah!" sahut Naruto.

"Yo, semua! Wah, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata, karena memang hanya ada mereka dikelas. Tayuya gak tau ngeloyor kemana. "Kami sedang duduk – duduk saja sambil makan, ada apa sih?" tanya Tenten, "Um, Tenten, Hinata-chan .. boleh kalian pergi dulu? Aku mendapatkan pesan penting yang harus disampaikan ke Ino dan Sakura" ujar Naruto innocent, itu membuat Ino dan Sakura semakin penasaran. "Baiklah, kita aka keluar sejenak. Ayo Tenten" ujar Hinata kepada Tenten, lalu mereka berdua keluar kelas.

"Oke, langsung keintinya aja ya! kalian berdua tetep disekolah. Terus, sekitaj jam setengah 2, kalian ketaman belakang baru, ok? Ketemu disana" ujar Naruto to the point, "Baik!" ujar Ino dan Sakura serempak.

-Pulang sekolah-

"Mana sih, si Naruto?" ujar Sakura tak sabaran, "Yo, kalian! Menunggu lama?" ujar Naruto, dibelakangnya ada Sasuke dan Sai. Jujur itu membuat Sakura sedikit canggung, tapi ia tepis perasaan itu, ia ingin mengomel pada Naruto dulu. "Iya lah! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Katanya jam setengah 2, sekarang jam 2 tahu! Kakiku kan pegel!" ujar Sakura lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sai, Ino dan Naruto sweatdrop, "Ok, langsung aja ngomong! Gak usah basa - basi" ujar Ino lalu bangkit dari ayunan yang didudukinya, menghampiri Sakura.

NormalPOV*

"Ehm .." suara Sasuke memecah keheningan, ia mendekatkan diri padaku. Aku jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya, tapi aku berusaha tetap santai, dengan masih mengerucutkan bibirku dan masih melipat tangan didepan dada, seolah masih marah pada Naruto "Maukah kau jadi pacarku ..." Sasuke memberikan jeda, aku merasa ia mengatakan itu pada Ino disebelahku, jujur aku sedikit murung, ingin kuteriak sekencangnya dan mengatakan cintaku padanya. Tapi bukankah itu memalukan? " ... Sakura?" lanjutnya, Ya ampun aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Keheningan menghampiri kami semua, aku memandang mata Sasuke seolah tak percaya, sedangkan dirinya memandangku dengan sulit dijelaskan. Sungguh aku ingin meneriakan bahwa aku mencintainya, dan memeluknya sekarang. Tolong tampar aku sekarang untuk membuktikan kalau ini mimpi indah semalaman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gara – gara Kamu!**

Naruto masih punya Masashi Kishimoto. Dan sampe kiamat pun, gak akan jadi punya aku.

Keterangan :

AuthorPOV* : Narator

NormalPOV* : Sakura Haruno

.

Di chapter ini banyak nampilin/lebih ke sisi Indonesia. Jadi jagan kaget ya, readers tercinta! *digaplok readers*

.

Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja.

^^ Arigatou! ^^

.

OK, cekidot!

~Cerita Sebelumnya~

"_**Ehm .." **_

_**suara Sasuke memecah keheningan, ia mendekatkan diri padaku. Aku jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya, tapi aku berusaha tetap santai, dengan masih mengerucutkan bibirku dan masih melipat tangan didepan dada, seolah masih marah pada Naruto **_

"_**Maukah kau jadi pacarku ..." **_

_**Sasuke memberikan jeda, aku merasa ia mengatakan itu pada Ino disebelahku, jujur aku sedikit murung, ingin kuteriak sekencangnya dan mengatakan cintaku padanya. Tapi bukankah itu memalukan? **_

" _**... Sakura?" **_

_**lanjutnya, Ya ampun aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Keheningan menghampiri kami semua, aku memandang mata Sasuke seolah tak percaya, sedangkan dirinya memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Sungguh aku ingin berteriak bahwa aku mencintainya, dan memeluknya sekarang. Tolong, seseorang! tampar aku sekarang untuk membuktikan kalau ini mimpi indah semalaman.**_

~Cerita Selanjutnya~

"Kau .. kau bercanda?" ujarku sambil menunjuknya dengan lemah,

"Tidak Sakura, aku tidak bercanda!" aku menunduk sejenak lalu memandangnya kembali,

"Sasuke, aku butuh .."

"Kalau kau perlu waktu untuk memberi jawabanmu, kutunggu saat prom night, 9 Oktober. Kuharap kau mengerti kalau aku serius" ujarnya memotong ucapanku lalu berbalik, aku dan Ino mematung ditempat.

"Sampai besok, Sakura" tambah Sasuke sebelum ia benar – benar pergi.

"Ino .." ujarku masih dengan tatapan menghadap kedepan,

"Tadi itu benar – benar ... LUAR BIASA! Sakura, kau harus menerimanya!" ujar Ino kegirangan dan mengguncang – guncangkan tubuhku,

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Matsuri? Aku sedikit, ragu. Takut kalau dibilang PHO, padahal aku sama sekali belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya" ujarku dengan muka murung, Ino berdecak sebal,

"Ck, itu urusan kecil! Yang jelas, ayo kita pulang" ucapnya, aku langsung menepuk jidatku agak kencang, sementara Ino tertawa.

Sampai dirumah, aku segera ganti baju dan makan. Aku langsung menghamburkan diriku keatas kasur king sizeku. Aku langsung membuka twitter. Aku membaca setiap tulisan yang tertera di timeline, hingga sebuah tulisan bisa membuatku membelalakan mataku seperti kejadian saat penembakan Sasuke. Aku langsung tersenyum lebar, dan beralih on di facebook. Aku langsung membuat status,

Just Sakura Haruno

Bentar lagi bakalan ada Meet And Greet Mahabharata! KYAAA! MAU TIKETNYA!

**2 minute ago . 3 likes . 7 comment**

Tenten Mitarashi :

Yang bener kamu!?

**57 second ago . 1 like**

Just Sakura Haruno :

Serius! Kamu belum liat beritanya? Haaah? Update dikit dong! Masa ngefans gak update sama sekali?

**2 second ago . 0 likes **

Teten Mitarashi :

Kyaaaah! *loncat – loncat gaje + teriak histeris* kapan?! Pengen ketemu shaheer sheikh / arjuna, aham sharma / karna, Vin Rana / Nakula, yah ... semuanya deh! ^.^

**4 second ago . 3 likes**

Just Sakura Haruno :

Yosh! Setuju! Tanggal 3 Oktober, tp .. katanya tiketnya habis!

**1 minute ago . 2 likes**

The Yamanaka Ino :

Kalian Mahabharata lovers? Ck ck ck ... segitunya mau ketemu idola?

**15 second ago . 2 likes**

Just Sakura Haruno

Kamu gak tau rasanya sih, Ino! Mau tau? Tp susah dijelasin! Ya gak, Ten? **Tenten Mitarashi**

_**Tagged**_** : Tenten Mitarashi**

**23 second ago . 1 likes**

Tenten Mitarashi

Hm! Iya! Aku mau boci dulu ya! bye cewe ... #ngek

**50 second ago . 2 likes**

Aku menutup flip ponselku, lalu meloncat – loncat diatas tempat tidurku sambil berteriak

"Shaheer Sheikh! Mau ketemu kamu!" lalu aku menidurkan tubuhku dalam sekali loncatan, agak sakit sih.

"Gandhiv dhari Arjuna!" kunyanyikan song themenya arjuna dengan keras sambil meregangkan kedua tanganku keatas, lalu menelentangkannya. Aku mengatur nafasku yang sedikit ngos – ngosan, lalu memejamkan mataku dan tersenyum,

"Eh stress! Gila. Kehabisan obat kamu?" ujar Nii-san yang sudah sampai diambang pintu kamarku, sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya,

"MAU ADA MEET AND GREET MAHABHARATA! Nii-san belikan tiketnya dong!" ("Tunggu, M&G Mahabharata kan di JKT? Masa iya dari Konoha ke JKT?" "Hahaha ... ceritanya aja, Konoha ada di Indo!" #ceritanya author kan paling hebat! Kota dari jepang pake dipindah ke Indo segala! *dihajar readers*) ok, back to story.

"Heh? Enak aja! Makanya nabung dong!"

"Waktunya mepet! Lagian mana bisa dalam waktu 2 minggu bisa nabung uang sampe beratus – ratus ribu. Haaaaaah?"

"Huh, dasar maniak"

"Apaaaah? Nii-san kira, nii-san bukan maniak?" ujarku lalu dengan kecepatan flashgorden, (ok, itu berlebihan) bangkit dari tidurku,

"Nggak tuh"

"Heeeh, terus siapa yang masangin poster – poster Twilight, Kristen Stewart, sama Robert Pattinson sebanyak itu dikamar Nii-san? Siapa? Setan?" ujarku menekuk kedua tanganku ke pinggang,

"Ah .. itu sih, anu ..."

"Mau bohong? Hahaha ... jangan harap!"

"Ok, FIX! awas aja kamu"

"Wleee ... icikiwir!" ujarku dengan senyum kemenangan, sedangkan Nii-san pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Tapi, dia balik lagi -_-

"Ada apaan lagi sih?"

"Cuma mau ngasih tau imoutoku tercintong, kalo mahabharat team tercintongmu akan sampai di bandara tgl 29 September. Nanti tanggal 30 September pasti banyak acara yang menampilkan mereka"

"YANG BENER?!"

"Gak usah pake teriak – teriak segala keleuzz ...!"

"Sebagai mabers sejati, aku harus histeris dong!"

"Ya udah, sana tidur!"

"Yeee ... Mata, mata gue ... tempat tidur, tempat tidur gue ... kenapa elo yang kuasain?!" ujarku lebay, Nii-san menyipitkan matanya sejenak lalu melenggang pergi,

"I love you Shaheer Shiekh!" seruku lagi dari dalam kamar. Mungkin kalian bisa bilang aku gila sekarang.

-3 hari kemudian-

"Tenten!" aku berlari kedalam kelas, dan menyerukan nama Tenten,

"Buset .. apaan sih?"

"Kamu nonton acara mahabharata kemaren gak? Ih, sumpah ... arjunanya keren! Terus nakula ngedancenya kece tau! Apa lagi sadewa, catwalknya .. mantep!"

"Kamu gak bilang – bilang sih!"

"Eh? Jadi kamu gak tau? Hahaha ... kecian!" aku tertawa sedangkan Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku menaruh tas dan pergi ke beranda kelas. Aku menghirup udara dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Wuuss ...

Eh? Siapa yang lewat?, oh .. itu si Sasuke. Ngomong – ngomong soal Sasuke, kayaknya 3 hari sebelum ini dia ngomong sesuatu deh tapi apaan ya? Oh, iya! Dia kan nembak aku, terus dia ngasih waktu sampe prom night kan? Yah, kepikiran lagi deh -,-

"Hey"

"Eh copot ... copot!" kutengok kebelakang, ternyata itu si Sasuke!

"Duh, apa – apaan sih? Pake ngagetin segala. Ngeganggu acaraku aja"

"Emangnya kamu lagi ngapain? Mikirin aku ya?"

"Ih, GR! Aku lagi mbayangin mukanya Shaheer Sheikh tau! Aww ... kece max! Ganteng, single pula! Tapi, udah 30 tahun, hihihi .."

"Oh, gitu. Kalo sama aku gantengan siapa?"

"Secara teknis, dia lebih ganteng kalo dia masuk ke sini. Kalo dia nggak masuk sini ya ... pasti ada lah yang nyaingin kamu, kayak Gaara tuh"

"Yeiy, mana bisa kali! Siapa tuh? Shaheer Sheikh, masuk ke sini, udah gak boleh" ujarnya lalu beranjak pergi,

"Umm .. Sas," dia menoleh, dan menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah mengatakan 'apa?'. Aku memanyunkan bibirku, dan melanjutkan omonganku,

"Sejak kapan kita jadi deket gini?"

"Sejak aku jatuh cinta padamu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum, aku sepertinya blushing berat nih -_-

"Yee ... gombal kamu! Dah lah! Aku mau masuk kelas. Oh iya, by the way, kamu dapet nomer berapa rollingnya?"

"9"

"Sama aku dong?"

"Iya dong!" ujarnya sok lebay, aku tertawa dan langsung masuk ke kelas.

Teng teng teng ...

Yah, bel masuk pun bunyi. Para siswa langsung duduk dengan manis, karena pelajaran yang pertama adalah IPA, dan Shizune-sensei orang yang paling gasik, jadi persiapan aja. Tiba – tiba, ada seorang gadis berambut merah menyala dan berkacamata yang datang masuk ke kelasku. Salam enggak, permisi enggak, main masuk aja! Dia langsung ngambil tempat duduk didepanku.

"Hai ganteng! Namaku Karin, kamu siapa?" tanyanya sok manis didepan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Aku bersorak senang didalam hati, yess! Sukurin tuh!

"Hmph .. pffft ... Hahaha ..." aku yang tidak bisa menahan tawa, langsung ketawa, sedangkan cewek itu, maksudku Karin memandangku tak senang,

"Dia siapa sih? Sok deket aja sama kamu!" ujarnya kepada Sasuke,

"Hahaha ... heh, lagian kamu ya, masuk kelas permisi kagak ... salam kagak .. orang ilang kamu?!" ucapanku membuat seisi kelas mau tak mau pun tertawa,

"Lagian kamu siapanya dia, hah?!" ujarnya membentakku,

"Santai mba bro ... mau tau? Aku itu te-"

"Dia pacar aku" ujar Sasuke memotong omonganku dengan sedikit keras, membuat seisi kelas bersiul – siul menggoda. Dan secara teknis, Sasuke salah mengucapkan. Yang bener adalah calon pacar, okey?

"Hahaha ... cewek kaya dia kok dipacarin! Yang ada kamu sengsara! Mendingan sama aku aja, yang jauh lebih pantes" ujarnya menyombongkan diri,

"Heeeh ... hati, hati dia! Perasaan, perasaan dia! Kenapa kamu yang kuasain?!" ujarku dengan lebay, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan Karin, dan sekelas menyorakan 'Huuu!' padanya. Sedangkan dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membalik kedepan. Sementara aku dan Sasuke melakukan _high five_ atau tos dibelakangnya.

"Ok, kali ini. Sensei bagikan hasil ulangan matematika kalian. Dan sesuai janji, 2 orang yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi akan mendapatkan coklat ini. Dan untuk Karin, kau kerjakan nomer 15 dipapan tulis" ujar Asuma-sensei sambil memamerkan 2 batang coklat ukuran besar ditangannya,

"Whoooo ..." semua anak bertepuk tangan, sembari Asuma-sensei membagikan hasil ulangan dengan kondisi tertutup.

"Kita buka bersama dalam hitungan ketiga. 1 ... 2 ... 3 ...!" jeng jeng jeng ... semuanya pun membuka, atau lebih tepatnya membalik kertas ulangan.

"YEAY! Dapet 100!" sorakku senang, dan semuanya bertepuk tangan.

"Aku dapet 100 juga nih," sahut Sasuke sambil memamerkan kertas ulangannya kedepan mataku,

"Cieeee ... suit suit!" goda semua anak dikelas,

"Haruno, Uchiha, ayo maju kedepan" kami berdua langsung maju ke depan, tepatnya ke arah meja guru Asuma-sensei.

"This, is your reward" ujar Asuma-sensei, kami menerima coklat itu dengan senang hati dan berucap,

"Arigatou sensei!" ucap kami berdua lalu beranjak pergi, tapi Karin pun berpolah. Biasa, modus. Maklum lah, cewek genit!

"Sensei, aku gak bisa!" ujar Karin memelas, berharap sensei memanggil Sasuke untuk membantunya,

"Kalo gitu, kau kuberi PR tambahan. Tadi, halaman 28, ditambah halaman 30" semua siswa langsung meneriakinya dengan 'Huuu!', malahan ada yang berteriak 'Modus!', dan Karin langsung menoleh kearahku, kubalas dengan juluran lidah.

Aku membawa setumpuk buku paket matematika yang tadi dipakai untuk pelajaran Asuma-sensei untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan. Lagian Asuma-sensei gimana sih? Aku badannya kecil kek gini, suruh ngangkat barang segunung. Karena penglihatanku tertutupi oleh buku, aku hanya bisa menoleh ke samping, dan ..

BRUKK!

"Aww!" aku meringis pelan, dan memegangi pantatku yang barusan terbentur lantai.

"Siapa sih yang jahil? Aku hajar tuh orang!" gerutuku sambil memunguti buku yang berserakan. Aku menata ulang buku itu agar terlihat rapi, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan hijrah (?) ke perpustakaan. Sesampainya disana, aku langsung menaruh buku di rak, dan bersandar ke tembok, mengelap peluhku yang bercucuran.

"Ternyata kau disini, forehead!"

"Karin? Apa sih? Ya iyalah, aku disini! Masa mau dibulan? Dah lah! Buang – buang waktu aja" ujarku mendorong Karin paksa,

"Mau kemana, hah?!"

AuthorPOV*

"Mau kemana, hah?!" Karin lalu menjambak surai pink sepinggang milik Sakura,

"Aduuuh! Apa – apaan sih? Lepasin, Karin! Sakit!" Sakura mengerang didalam perpustakaan. Beruntung, eh ralat- sialnya, disitu tidak ada siapa – siapa. _'Mati lah aku!'_ batin Sakura, ia memejamkan matanya erat – erat. Entah jurus apa yang Karin salurkan (?) pada tubuh Sakura sehingga dia pingsan.

"Sakura ... Sakura ..." suara itu terus memasuki indra pendengaran Sakura, ia perlahan – lahan membuka matanya.

"Ngh ... di – dimana aku?" Sakura mencoba mendudukan dirinya, dibantu oleh Sasuke yang sedari tadi menungguinya,

"Kau pingsan di perpustakaan, lalu aku membawamu ke UKS. Dan rambutmu ..."

"Rambutku?" Sakura meraba – raba rambutnya, dari ujung kulit kepala sampai ... tengkuknya,

"HAAH? Rambutku kok jadi pendek?! Gimana nih, aku pasti kena marah Tou-san, mencukur rambut sembarangan. Lagian siapa yang mencukur ..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, seolah berfikir apa yang ia alami di perpustakaan.

"Karin cabe sialan! Kuhajar dia!" gerutu Sakura lalu menyeret Sasuke keluar UKS.

NormalPOV*

BRAAK!

"Mana Karin?!" bentakku, sudah pasti semua anak dikelas mematung dan menunjuk kearah yang sama. Meja pojok belakang kiri. Aku langsung berjalan dengan emosiku yang meletup – letup (ok, itu berlebihan) menghampiri Karin dan mencengkram kerah bajunya, lalu menampar Karin hingga terjungkal,

"Maksudmu apa hah? Emangnya aku salah apa sama kamu? HAH?!" Hinata, Tenten dan Ino langsung mendekatiku untuk menenangkan.

"Kamu, gara – gara kamu aku jadi gini!" balasnya,

"Hah, gara – gara aku?"

"Kamu udah ngerebut Sasuke dari a-"

"Siapa yang ngerebut? SIAPA?!" kupotong omongannya,

"Siapa yang ngerebut? Kamu yang bego! Orang dia yang nembak aku, 5 hari yang lalu! Hidup, hidup aku. KENAPA KAMU YANG KUASAIN?!" ujarku lalu meninggalkan kelas.

AuthorPOV*

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa? Sakura kenapa sih?" tanya Ino memelas, Sasuke yang masih berdiam diambang pintu menjawab,

"Karin memingsankannya diperpustakaan, dan memotong rambutnya" ucap Sasuke agak keras, sontak membuat seisi kelas membelalakan matanya.

"Karin, kena skorsing!", "Laporin aja keguru!", "Perpustakaan kan ada CCTV-nya" ujar semua murid yang ada didalam kelas.

"Duh, gimana nih? ayo Sasuke! Kita susul Sakura" usul Tenten, lalu mereka berempat berlari turun kebawah.

Ditaman belakang sekolah lama, Sakura berdiri, menangis dan bersender ke kayu pohon sakura besar yang kelihatan sedikit, ngeri?

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Teriak seseorang membuat Sakura mendongak, ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan segera menghapus jejak air matanya. Ia segera berlari dan mengambil tas selempangnya lalu pergi pulang.

NormalPOV*

-4 hari kemudian, pukul 18.15-

"YEAY! MAHABHARATA SHOW MULAI!"

Teriakku lalu membesarkan volume TV. Aku serius menonton, terkadang tertawa kecil melihat adegan yang lucu. Ah, segment ini yang kutunggu – tunggu! Munculah sosok (lo kira hantu apa? -_-) manusia yang nyaris sempurna, SHAHEER SHEIKH! Kece gila!

"Ghandiva dhari arjuna! Aaaa ..."

Nyanyiku, dan kemudian ... arjuna lagi pose kaya memanah! Omg, ok fix .. itu emang bener – bener kece! Andai aja bisa nonton livenya, senyumnya itu lho .. kece max! bikin aku klepek – klepek.

Segment selanjutnya, game sama Shaheer! Yeay! Dan ... oh may got! Ya ampyun! (alay -_-) 2 cewek yang main game, dirangkul terus pucuk kepalanya dicium! Mimpi apa, tuh 2 orang semalem! Terus, abis selesai nge-game, salam pipi sama shaheer! Omg, ya ampun! Pengen rasanya jadi orang itu! Tapi ... segment 8 aku gak nonton, huaaaa ...! :'( soalnya udah disuruh bobo sama kaa-san, jahat banget kaa-san

-The next day-

Aku berangkat dengan senyum menyungging diwajahku. Aku tak sabar menceritakan ini pada Tenten dan Ino! Aku ingin melihat reaksi mereka.

"Ino! Tenten!"

Panggilku saat masuk ke kelas, mereka menoleh dan tebar senyuman. Aku pun membalas dan segera berlari kearah mereka,

"Ino, Tenten! Ya ampun, semalem shaheer sheikh, vin, sama aham sharma, kece max! Ya ampun! Terus, katane semalem segment terakhir nge – dance ya? haaaaa ... aku gak nonton! Chaiya chaiya kan lagune? OMG!"

"Iya sakura! Ih buset ... nakula kece! Hah ... coba kalo nonton live! Aku bisa pingsan langsung!" timpal Tenten,

"Sakura, aku udah liat yang jadi arjuna, tapi aneh ko! Cakepan yang putih itu siapa? Yang rambute pendek?" sambung Ino

"Sadewa?"

"Iya, itu! Itu lah, ganteng!" sambung Ino sambil berseri – seri,

"Eh, kalian tau gak? Karin di skors 2 hari!" tiba – tiba Shion, nyerudug pembicaraan kami,

"Ah? Serius?! Yess! Rasain loh Karin! Emang enak? Hahaha ..." ujarku sok evil, membuat 3 orang itu sweatdrop,

Aku berlari riang ke beranda depan. Saat akan keluar kelas, tiba – tiba ..

BUGH!

Aku menabrak seseorang dan tidak bisa mengatur keseimbangan, akhirnya ...

"Eh eh eh ... Aaaa!" aku sepertinya akan jatuh, dan memang sepertinya akan terjatuh lalu aku menutup mataku rapat – rapat.

HAP

Eh? Kok, jatuhnya lama banget sih? Kayak dari ketinggian beribu – ribu meter diatas permukaan laut? (#Ngelawak haha .. lucu lucu lucu ... lucu!) Aku liat aja deh! HAH? Sasuke lagi .. me – me ...

"Sa – suke .. lepasin – lepasin ..!" aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, dan merapikan bajuku,

"Ehm .. thanks" ujarku lalu transit (?) ke beranda depan kelas. Ngeri amat ya, mbayangin kejadian tadi. Dipeluk Sasuke? Lubang buaya! Hiii ... lebih serem dari pochong! #Eh? (alay -_-)

-2 hari kemudian-

Teng teng teng ..

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, tak terkecuali aku, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata,

"Kalian sudah dapat undangan untuk prom night 2 hari lagi?" tanya Tenten,

"Sudah dong!" ujar kami bertiga serempak sambil menunjukan undangan berwarna ungu muda mengkilap.

"Yah, lebih baik kita belanja bersama di Victoria Mall sebelum semua baju bagus terjual" usul Ino, disusul anggukan dari kami bertiga.

Setelah berjam – jam milih gaun, akhirnya kita berempat pulang. Untungnya besok hari Sabtu, sehingga sekolah libur (^0^)/

Welcome to Facebook!

Email : .com

Password : *******

.

Just Sakura Haruno

Messages :

Just Sakura Haruno :

Ino, bagaimana nih? Aku harus nyiapin jawaban apa ke Saskey ayam?

[Send]

The Yamanaka Ino :

Yah, sesuai hati nuranimu aja sih. Katanya kamu suka sama dia. Apapun jawabanmu, aku dukung kok.

Just Sakura Haruno :

Hmm ... apa ya? menurutmu?

[Send]

The Yamanaka Ino :

Iya-in aja sih! Lagian kalian berdua, cocok 1.000.000 persen! Serius! Tigarius malah.

Just Sakura Haruno :

Huft, ok deh.

[Send]

Duh, aku harus ngomong apa besok? Iya, atau enggak? Kalo iya, aku harus siap mental ngadepin semua bully-an dari si Karin cabe sialan itu. Mana sekarang dia punya genk atau lebih tepatnya fans club beranggotakan 3 orang. Kalo enggak, Sasuke bakalan di permaluin sama dia, disuru ini .. disuru itu ... bisa – bisa, dia diajak jalan sama Karin, buseeet! Dan aku, gak tau ini perasaan masih bayang – bayang atau udah real dihatiku (weseleh ...) ya, mbuh lah! #BahasaJawa?

"Ciee ... yang mau prom nih" tiba – tiba ada pocong nongol, eh? Nii-san maksudku *dihajar Nii-san* (Ngelawak .. lucu banget koh! Hahaha ..)

"Terus? Maunya gimana? Aku harus teriak "wow" 5 kali sambil loncat – loncat gaje, gitu?"

"Haaa ... betul banget tuh! Sana buruan, lakukan apa yang kau ucap, my lovely imouto tercintong"

Terpaksa deh, aku harus loncat – loncat gaje sambil teriak "wow" 5 kali, sampe – sampe dikatain obatnya habis sama tou-san -_- mana Nii-san ngetawain aku lagi! Hadeh ...

"Seneng seneng seneng seneng? Seneng?!" omelku pada nii-san

"Hahaha ... puas abis! Hahaha ...! bye imoutoku tercentong nasi, eh? Imouto tercintong!"

"OH GETOH!" sahutku dari dalam kamar. Tanpa basa – basi langsung kututup mataku untuk selamanya, eh? Untuk sementara jika Tuhan menghendaki (udah tidur aja lo! Gak udah pake dramatis segala! *peace readers!*)

Drrrt ... Drrrrt ...

"Halo?"

"_**Hai. Sakura, ini aku Sasuke"**_

"Ah, ya .. Sasuke, ada apa?"

"_**Hehehe, gak pa – pa. Cuma kurang kerjaan aja"**_

"Sejak kapan kamu kurang kerjaan? hoaaam!"

"_**Yah, masih ngantuk ternyata. Kalau begitu, nanti malam aku jemput, ya?"**_

"Ah, hehehe. Ga usah, aku berangkat sendiri saja nanti malam"

"_**Ok-lah kalau begitu. Jangan tidur lagi! Udah jam 7"**_

"Ya, sudah ya. Aku gak bakal tidur lagi, kan mau ke salon sama Ino, Tenten dan Hinata, hoaaaam ... OH IYA! MAU KE SALON! Ya Tuhan, aku lupa! Bye Sasuke!"

-Tut-

Kuputuskan sambungan telfon secara sepihak. Langsung ku sambar handuk dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Soalnya janjian jam 8. Aku memakai celana jeans dan kemeja motif kotak – kotak warna biru putih, serta sepatu flat warna biru cerah. Tak lupa tas kecil untuk tempat dompet, handphone, dan headset ^^. Aku berlari kedapur dan mencomot sepotong roti bakar buatan kaa-san, melahapnya dalam 3 gigitan lalu menyambar air mineral entah punya siapa diatas meja. Kaa-san, Nii-san dan Tou-san sampe melongo liat tingkahku (awas kemasukan laler! #bletak! lupakan),

"Kaa-san aku mau ke salon sama Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata buat prom nanti malam, pulang agak sore. Bye!" ujarku secepat kilat lalu pergi, belum juga di ijinin.

Di salon, kami berempat memesan 4 paket pedicure dan manicure (tulisan author bener kan?) serta facial mask. Juga creambath. Seselesainya, kami langsung mem-booking make up untuk prom jam 7 nanti. Setelah itu kita mampir ke cafe "Teenage Style", setelah puas makan, kami langsung pulang.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri! Eh, Imouto tercintong udah pulang"

"Sifat lebaynya Nii-san tersayong gak ilang – ilang ya?" jawabku menyindir,

"Sifat bocah ciliknya imouto juga gak ilang – ilang. Yuk masuk!" ujar Nii-san mempersilahkanku masuk.

Aku melempar tas selempangku ke atas spring bed, dan kemudian aku melemparkan diriku (?) katas spring bed. Aku menghela nafas lalu membuka flip ponselku, lalu menyetel alarm jam 6 malam. Setelah itu aku tertidur sebentar. Sekitar 2 jam kemudian, aku terbangun dan langsung mengambil mantel handukku dan mandi.

TOK TOK TOK ..

"Siapa?" tanyaku dari dalam kamar mandi,

"Aku!" ternyata Nii-san

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi,

"Duh .. pake nanya! Mau boker!"

"Idih! Ngapain boker di kamar mandiku? Kenapa gak pake kamar mandi bawah aja, sih?"

"Dipake Tou-san!"

"Kamar mandinya Nii-san?"

"Kerannya kagak nyala! Bak mandinya lagi kosong!"

"Kamar mandi yang dikamarnya Tou-san ma Kaa-san?"

"Dipake Kaa-san oneng! Cepetan! Bukannya ngehargain yang diluar, malah nanya mulu"

"Ugh, ya ya ya ... 3 menit. Lagian ini juga kamar mandi aku, kelezz!"

CKLEK ..

Begitu aku buka pintu kamar mandi, Nii-san langsung masuk dan mendorongku untuk keluar.

"Ck .. Nii-san rempong!"

Aku segera menonton TV diruang keluarga sambil makan jajan yang barusan kubeli diwarung sebelah,

"Nanti prom jam berapa?" tanya Kaa-san,

"Jam 7 mau ke salon, kaa-san" sahutku,

"Hati – hati ya nak, sama siapa aja ke salonnya?"

"Ino, Hinata dan Tenten" jawabku,

"Ya sudah, sana siap - siap. Sudah jam 6" tambah kaa-san, dan 1 detik setelahnya, alarm ponselku berbunyi. Aku langsung naik ke atas dan bersiap – siap.

"Hahaha ... jadi begitu? Terus – terus?" tanyaku lagi, sambil merapikan gaunku dan merapikan rambutku yang diwavy didepan cermin (rambutku sudah panjang sampai bawah pundak). bagaimana tidak? habisnya, Ino baru saja ditembak sama Sai. OMG!

"Terus, aku ngomong gini. Kamu tuh jadi cowok gak romantis banget ya? masa nembak cewek cuma gini? Tapi, aku terima" sambung Ino lalu memutar dirinya didepan cermin.

"Ciee ... so sweet banget koh" sahut Tenten lalu berkaca didepan cermin, merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang diwavy oleh petugas salon.

"Iya! Naaah .. sekarang yang masih jones tinggal Tenten" timpal Hinata yang masih saja meratakan poni lurusnya.

"Eh? O iya! Hahaha ... tapi, single is free!" ujar Tenten sok -_-

"Hahaha ... ya udah, ayo berangkat" usulku, lalu kami berempat berangkat menggunakan mobil honda jazz silver milik Ino.

"Waaah ... ini bener – bener sweet romance benget! Liat dekorasinya!" komentar Ino

"Iya, kelopak bunga mawarnya yang diatas dance floor, menambah kesan romantis!" kagum Hinata, sedangkan aku dan Tenten hanya manggut – manggut.

AuthorPOV*

"Aku ambil cupcake dulu ya. laper nih! Belum makan" ijin Sakura kepada ketiga temannya, lalu mereka mengiyakan.

Saat, mengambil kue cupcake, Sakura dihadang oleh Karin, Fiona, dan Lula.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" ujar Karin dengan geram,

"M – mau kemana?" tanya Sakura balik, entah kenapa kali ini nyalinya jadi ciut. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk melawan Karin. Apa mungkin ini tempat umum? Karena gaunnya dan high heels? Takut dandannya rusak sebelum Sasuke datang? Atau karena belum makan?

"Ikut aja!" lalu Karin menjambak rambut Sakura dan menyeretnya, (OK, sepertinya terlalu kejam -_-)

"Argh! Lepasin Karin! Aduh!" Sakura memukul – mukul badan Karin, meskipun Karin mengaduh kesakitan, dia tetap menjambak rambut Sakura.

Dan sampailah mereka disamping sekolah. Dengan kondisi gaun dan make up Sakura yang masih utuh, tapi rambutnya sudah acak – acakan karena Karin.

"Hmm .. sepertinya kau butuh renovasi. Ah, kain yang bagus! Kau beli dimana?" ujar Karin meledek lalu merobek kain gaun Sakura dengan sengaja,

"Tidak!"

"Wah! Sepertinya kain ini halus sekali, aku harus memilikinya!" Lula menggunting bagian rok Sakura hingga robek sebelah (robek hingga lutut)

"Jangan! Kumohon!" Sakura terisak, dan ia menutupi mukanya. Ia tak sanggup melihat apa yang Karin dan genk-nya lakukan.

SREEET ...

PLAAAK ...

SREEET ...

"Wah, renovasi yang bagus!" ujar Fiona meremehkan, kini Sakura membuka matanya. Seketika ia belalakan matanya.

Gaun yang sudah tak beraturan modelnya, ada yang sebetis, selutut, dan sepaha, zig zag tak beraturan gitu. Lalu gaunnya juga berlumuran lumpur dan tanah yang menjijikan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" pekik Sakura sambil memegangi gaunnya, kini matanya sudah berkaca – kaca.

"Aku hanya ingin balas dendam atas tamparan yang kau berikan tempo hari" ujar Karin lalu disusul ejekan lainnya dari Fiona dan Lula.

"Kau tak berperi kemanusiaan, Karin! Kau mau tau apa? KAU BER-PERIKEHEWANAN!" bentak Sakura lalu lari menuju rumahnya yang sekitar 500 m ke timur dari KHS.

BRAAK!

Tanpa peduli Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Nii-sannya yang sedang seriusnya menonton Urban Legend (hingga tak tahu kalau Sakura datang dan bertampang seperti gembel), Sakura langsung lari keatas dan mengurung diri di kamar.

"Hiks ... Hiks ..." Sakura menangis diatas kasur king sizenya itu, tentu saja telah berganti baju dan mandi lagi.

"Sas .. hik .. Sasuke-kun .. hik hik"

SasukePOV*

Disinilah aku, diruangan pesta. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru di ruangan. Tak ada sosok yang kucari. Sosok gadis bersurai merah muda. Ah, bukankah itu Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata? Kutanyakan saja pada mereka.

"Ino, apa kau melihat Sakura?"

"Ah, Sasuke! Kami juga sedang mencarinya. Dia sudah izin sekitar 30 menit yang lalu pada kami, katanya mau ambil makanan, tapi .. tak kunjung kembali" jelas Ino, yang lain manggut – manggut dengan ekspresi khawatir,

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!" suara centil dan genit itu muncul lagi, mengapit lenganku pula

"Apa – apaan kau ini?!" ujarku sambil melepas paksa apitan lengannya,

"Hai gadis norak dan Sasuke-kun! Kalian semua sedang mencari apa?" tanya Fiona, kulirik Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata yang mukanya memerah menahan emosi karena Fiona.

"Kami sedang mencari Sakura" sahutku

"Ah, bukannya kita mengacaukannya tadi? Kita robek gaunnya, dan kacaukan dandanannya, hahaha ... puas rasanya! Eh? Ups ..." Bingo! Lula sepertinya keceplosan bicara. Ingin kucincang mereka bertiga sekarang juga!

"APA?!" pekik Ino, Tenten dan Hinata serempak

"Dasar mulut bocor!" Karin menjitak kepala Lula,

"Kau .." aku hampir saja menampar Karin jika Ino tidak menyeretku keluar sekolah.

"Kenapa sih? Gak usah pake nyeret – nyeret segala kali!" ujarku sewot sambil membetulkan jas hitamku,

"Eh, gak usah sok bego deh. mendingan kamu beli atau cari gaun baru buat Sakura, dan ajak dia ke salon atau kemana gitu. Jadi cowok gak peka banget sih, udah sana .. sana sana sana ..." Tenten mendorongku kearah mobil BMW Hitam milikku,

"Iya, dasar perempuan!"

"UDAH SANA CEPETAN!" kali ini mereka bertiga mendorongku, terpaksa aku berlari.

Beruntung aku hari ini membawa kado untuk Sakura. Yah, hanya sebuah kado bukan dalam rangka apa – apa. Sebuah gaun yang elegan namun simple pilihan Kaa-san dibungkus dengan kotak berwarna putih.

Teng tong .. teng tong ...

"Tunggu sebentar"

Eh? Kok suaranya kayak anak kecil? Apakah saudaranya Sakura ada disini? Setahuku hanya ada Sasori-nii disini.

"Silahkan ma ... suk," anak itu melongo melihatku, aku menaikan sebelah alisku dan langsung bertanya.

"Ada Sa.." belum selesai ngomong udah disamber,

"Lebih ganteng dari Robert Pattinson!" Heh? Robert Pattinson? Bukannya itu yang main jadi Edward Cullen di The Twilight Saga? Heleh .. bodo amat. Aku mau ketemu sama Sakura.

"Ada Sakura?"

"Gan, eh!-" anak itu meringis kecil, aku mendongak. Ternyata Sasori-nii

"Sakura ada tuh dikamar, lagi ngambek. Cila! Jangan nakal, ayo masuk" Sasori-nii mengajak masuk anak itu, yang bernama Cila. Aku pun mengikuti dan langsung naik ke lantai dua, sesuai petunjuk dari Sasori-nii

"Sakura, buka pintumu"

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" seketika pintu membuka dan Sakura langsung memelukku erat.

"Hn?"

"Hik .. maaf ... aku tak bisa berangkat ke prom. Gaunku hik .. sudah"

"Hey, lihat apa yang kubawakan untukmu" aku menjembreng atau membuka, atau .. apalah itu (?) gaunnya, dan dalam sekejap mata Sakura langsung berbinar – binar.

"Ini .. untukku?"

"Ya, cepat bergantilah dan berdandan secantik mungkin"

"Arigatou Sasuke! Oh, dan soal jawabanku itu .. kuberitahu nanti" ucap Sakura lalu masuk kedalam kamar.

45 menit kemudian~

"Ayo berangkat Sasuke" aku langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu mengandeng tangan Sakura masuk kedalam mobil.

"Sepertinya disini terlalu ramai, bagaimana kalau ditaman?" usulku,

"OK" lalu kami berdua berjalan ke taman.

"Hmm ... Sasuke, sepertinya aku akan menerima tembakanmu tempo hari" ujar Sakura sambil memainkan jemarinya,

"Sungguh?"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu, ayo berdansa" aku bertekuk lutut dan mengulurkan tanganku dan Sakura pun menerima tawaranku. Aku menyetel lagu Take Me To Your Heart – Michael Learns To Rock. Lalu kami berdua berdansa dibawah sinar rembulan.

AuthorPOV*

Lalu mereka berdua berdansa dibawah sinar rembulan. Tak disangka, sepasang mata jade melihat mereka dengan tatapan tak suka. Tangan si empunya itu ditinjukan ke pohon lalu pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih baru itu.


End file.
